Crazy Kids
by The Night Lord
Summary: Set a few months after the Lasterol Stone. The Animorphs go out, but Ax stays to look after the children. He thinks it'll easy, right? Please R&R oneshot


**Set after the Lasterol Stone, the Animorphs go out to catch up and Ax volunteers to look after the children. Too easy, he thinks, right? Wrong**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AX**

I was racing in the forest, leaping over logs and foliage, breathing deeply, running, running, running…

I slowed to a stop and rested my hand against a tree, catching my breath. My stalk eyes scanned the sky and I spotted a familiar brown hawk with red tail feathers

(Hey, Ax, how's it going?) called Tobias

(I am going nowhere, but I am doing fine) I answered

Tobias dived out of the sky, landed on the ground and demorphed to his human self. It had been a few months since the Ellimist returned him to his human self, with all his morphs intact. And it had been a few months since we finally defeated the Yeerks, chasing them away with the Lasterol Stone

"Well, see, the others and I have decided to go out for a night, you know, catch up and stuff, however…"

I knew what he was talking about. He was referring to his children, young Adam and Leah. There was also Prince Jake's son, Sam

(I understand)

"And we've thought of getting you as a babysitter, since the kids know you well and you can handle kids, but then again…"

Tobias trailed off again. I knew what he was talking about again. He wasn't sure if I wanted to look after his children or go with them for a night out

(I will look after your children) I offered

"You sure," said Tobias, "You're not worried about not coming with us?"

(No, I'm fine. I haven't seen the children in a while)

"Okay, cool, thanks Ax-man, see you tomorrow night then"

He began to morph into a hawk. I nodded at him

(I shall see you then)

Tobias flew away, as I returned to my scoop and made a plan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next night and I arrived at Tobias' house in owl morph, demorphed and remorphed into human, before ringing the bell. I waited a few seconds until Rachel entered. She smiled when she saw me

"Come on in, Ax, you're in time"

I stepped in and demorphed. I looked at Rachel with one stalk eye. She was wearing a dark blue dress, her stomach bulging out. I knew she was pregnant and was due to give birth in about six months time. Her hair was done up in a strange way, something I could not understand and she wore some sort of colouring on her face

"Ah, Ax, you're here"

I turned my head, looking at my nephew with all four eyes. He was dressed in what human males call a tuxedo. His hair had been shortened since I last seen him yesterday

(Where are the-)

Two small hits struck me in my upper body. I looked down with my main eyes and saw both Adam and Leah hugging me

"Are you looking after us tonight?" asked Leah

(I am)

"Yaay!"

I take it she was excited about having "Uncle" Ax hanging around. I didn't mind. I have often looked after Adam and Leah when Tobias and Rachel went out. I also looked after Prince Jake's son, Sam, as well

The doorbell rang and Tobias answered. I twisted a stalk eye and looked at Prince Jake coming in with his son Sam

"Hey Ax," Prince Jake waved, "Ready to go, Tobias, Rachel?"

"Yep," said Rachel, "Have fun tonight kids and behave yourselves, okay, Adam, Leah"

"Yes, Mommy," they chorused

Prince Jake also told his son the same time, before leaving with Rachel and Tobias. Now for the next three hours, it was just me and three children. I can handle it

**A/N: We're leaving first person and going with third person now**

Leah: Ax, what can we do?

Ax: (Is there something you three have to do?)

Sam: We could play games

Ax: (Like what?)

Adam: Dragging out a large plastic sheet and drops it Twister!

Ax: (How do you play that?)

Leah: It's easy, but if you want to play, I think you have to be human

Ax morphs into human

Ax: Now what, now wha-a-at, tuh, tuh, wha-a-atuh

Adam: Hands Leah a small board Leah flicks the arrow and where it lands, we have to do it. So if it lands on hand and she calls 'Red', you have to put a hand on red

Leah: And you can't fall over giggles

Ax joins Adam and Sam on the sheet. Leah flicks the arrow

Leah: Left foot, red

The guys put their left foot on a red spot. Leah flicks again

Leah: right hand, yellow

Adam and Sam turn around and do what she says. Ax tries to lean back and reach, but falls onto his back. Leah laughs

Leah: Ax is out laughs again

Ax demorphs into his Andalite self and watches as Sam wins the game

Ax: (Now what shall we do?)

Adam: Play hide and seek. That's fun

Ax: (I seem to recall that game. I didn't play, but I watched)

Sam: Great, so you seek and we hide

Ax: nods (Very well, go and hide)

Ax counts to twenty and begins looking

Ax: Looking into Adam's room (Are you in here?) Looks under bed, where he finds Sam (Alright, now let's go and find Adam and Leah)

They look in Tobias and Rachel's room. The window is open, but Ax ignores it and goes into Leah's room. He opens the cupboard, where he finds Adam

Adam: How did you know I was in there?

Ax: (I could hear you. Now where's Leah?)

Adam: She climbed out of Mom and Dad's window

Ax races back to the bedroom, where he sees the open window

Ax: (Oh no, Rachel will kill me)

Sam: Really?

Ax: (I'm not sure, but I don't want to find out. We have to find Leah!)

They race outside, searching in the backyard for Leah, but they can't find her anywhere. Ax is getting more panicked by the second

Ax: (Where would she go?)

Adam and Sam shrug

Ax: (You two stay here, lock up the house, while I go and look for her)

Adam and Sam go inside, while Ax morphs to owl and flies over the neighbourhood. His excellent owl eyes pick up nothing

Ax: (Oh no, no, no, I can't lose Leah, she's too young to morph and her mother will definitely kill me, no doubt about that. Even in her human self, she's dangerous)

Swoops over the restaurant where the Animorphs are dining

Ax: (Hang on a second)

Lands, demorphs and remorphs into human. He heads over to the front door, but isn't allowed in

Ax: I have to speak with Rachel and Tobias, toe-bi-ass, assss, I have to speak with them

Clerk looks over at the Animorphs' table and sees them, with Leah in Tobias' lap. Ax nearly dies of shock, falling down

Marco: Hey, Ax is over there and he's fallen down

Jake and Tobias go over, as Ax picks himself up

Ax: When did Leah get here?

Tobias: Just then, I don't know why, she was dressed up and everything. Don't know how she got here

Rachel comes over. Ax freezes, remembering he's left Sam and Adam at home

Rachel: Where's Adam?

Ax: mutters something

Jake: What was that?

Ax: He's at home

Rachel: in a deadly voice at home with Sam, he's at home as in he's home alone!

Ax cowers under her death glare

Ax: whimpering Yes

Jake: Come on Ax, let's go back, at least you don't have to worry about Leah

Leah: Hi, Ax!

Rachel: Be quiet please, honey, Mommy's talking

Jake and Ax walk back to Tobias' house. Only when they get closer, they can hear very loud music and sirens. They run to the house, where they find police cars outside Tobias' house

Officer: Do you live here?

Ax: No, but my nephew does, his son is in there points to Jake and his

Jake: What's wrong, officer?

Officer: Neighbours complaining of loud music and when we arrive, we found these points at Adam and Sam covered in paint, pen and make-up. Can someone tell me what's going on?

Jake runs inside and moans. Ax follows and nearly dies again. The walls are covered in paint, make-up and felt-tip pen

Jake: I'm sorry, Ax, but I have to get back. If I don't, Tobias or Rachel will come and they will see this! And I don't want to be around an angry, three-month-pregnant Rachel when she's here

Jake leaves and gets the police to leave, before ushering Adam and Sam back inside and racing back to the restaurant. Ax demorphs

Ax: (We have to clean this up, or we're history)

Adam gets a bucket of hot water and detergent, while Sam gets a cloth. For the next three hours, they scrub, clean and wash the walls. The walls are looking perfect now, as the door swings open. Tobias comes in, carrying a sleeping Leah, followed by Rachel

Tobias: So, no problems when you got home, Ax?

Ax: (Not at all)

Jake arrives a minute later and picks up Sam. Tobias takes Leah upstairs to her room. Rachel takes Adam away, as Tobias returns

Tobias: Thanks for that, Ax, even though we had a small incident, that was all, so we're fine

Rachel: very loudly Aximili, why does my best dress have lipstick on them!

Tobias and Ax jump at her voice

Ax: (Just a small problem, but we got it fixed, except for her dress)

Tobias: Just go, I'll handle it

Ax: (Are you sure?)

Tobias: I've lived with Rachel for the last eight years, I'll be fine

Ax leaves and returns to his scoop

Ax: (Phew, that wasn't so bad)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And there's the end. It's short and stuff, but please review. This chapter is all there is**


End file.
